The invention applies to coolers. More specifically, the invention applies to consumer coolers such as portable ice chests. Embodiments are directed towards such a cooler which has a shocking mechanism which will send an electric shock into the water or ice stored within the cooler. The shocking mechanism can be controlled by a remote.
Ice chest coolers are commonly used to store and to keep refrigerated drinks and food for later use. It is common for such ice chest cooler to be filled with ice or other liquid. The ice typically melts within the cooler, forming a body of water within the interior of the ice chest cooler. It is desirable to provide a deterrent against unwanted intrusion and theft of the contents. Therefore, it would be an advantage to provide for an ice chest cooler with a shocking deterrent system which is capable of protecting its contents from theft, especially when water or other liquid is introduced to the cooler.